


A word from Tindo

by Tindomerelhloni



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tindomerelhloni/pseuds/Tindomerelhloni
Summary: FYI - Authors Note
Comments: 16
Kudos: 41





	A word from Tindo

I've been getting some _very_ nasty comments on some of my older works. I am a different person now than I was when I wrote those. I've learned a lot, and my writing is (hopefully) improving. However mentally I cannot handle the rude comments I've been getting. (I have removed most of them, so I'm not tempted to go back and re-read them and upset myself more.)

I have half a mind to remove some of my older stories. Especially the ones I didn't finish. I don't intend to remove them for good, rather the goal will be: Remove, rewrite, repost.   
  
If you want to keep a copy of them as they are, please feel free to download them _for your own personal use._ Please do _not_ upload them anywhere else. 

I have one thing to say to the Sherlock Fandom, or any fandom in general... PLEASE BE KIND. If you have nothing nice to say, just hit that back button. No need to be a prick and ruin someone's day with your nasty words. Words can either build someone up, or tear them down.


End file.
